Ninjak Vs. The Valiant Universe Vol 1 1
| Series = Ninjak Vs. The Valiant Universe | Volume = 1 | Issue = 1 | Date = | Previous = — | Next = | Event = | EventPrevious = | EventNext = }} Solicitation A FIRST-OF-ITS-KIND COMIC BOOK EXPERIENCE! Watch the upcoming live-action digital promotion coming soon – then jump headlong into the fight-fueled showdown of the century as acclaimed writer Eliot Rahal (The Paybacks) and red-hot artist Joe Bennett (Teen Titans, Deathstroke) reveal the full scope and adrenaline-drenched intensity of… NINJAK VS. THE VALIANT UNIVERSE! Colin King is Ninjak, MI-6’s deadliest intelligence operative and weapons expert. When the ruthless assassin Roku exploits his greatest weakness, Ninjak will be forced to betray his closest allies. Now, on the run, he must face off against the most powerful heroes known to man for a high-octane, take no prisoners trial by fire more perilous and more unpredictable than any he’s faced before. In 2018, the world’s most dangerous super-spy goes to war with the Valiant Universe… Guest-starring X-O Manowar, Bloodshot, Livewire, Archer & Armstrong, Shadowman, and many more, don’t miss the ULTIMATE JUMPING-ON POINT for the most acclaimed and hotly followed publisher anywhere in comics today as Ninjak leads an all-star introduction to the most brutal fighters the Valiant Universe has to offer! Part One Appearances Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * * ** ** Villains: * Other Characters: * ** ** * Arms dealers * Black-haired woman * * ** Vivian * * Shadowman * ** ** Locations: * * Drugstore * ** *** * ** *** * Items: * Archer's Crossbow * Asset 147 * Batons * Bow & arrow * Briefcase * Guns * Katana * Machine guns * * Security check-ins ** Fingerprint recognition ** Iris recognition ** Voice recognition * Shadow Scythe * Smoke bombs * WonKoo * Vehicles: * Jet * Limo * Motorbike Credits (comic script) ** Introduction from publisher * Pencilers: * Inkers: * Colorists: * Letterers: * Cover Artists: & (A), & (B), Blank Cover, Photo Cover, & Andrew Dalhouse (1:20), & David Baron (1:50) * Editors: (assistant), * Editor-in-Chief: * Screen Story: * Screenplay: Aaron Schoenke, Sean Schoenke, Joe Harris, and Andrew Rowe }} Synopsis Notes Quotes Gallery Cover Art File:NJKVS 001 COVER-A SUAYAN.jpg|'Cover A' by Mico Suayan & David Baron NJKVS 001 COVER-B CAFU.jpg|'Cover B' by Cafu & Andrew Dalhouse NJKVS 001 BLANK COVER.jpg|'Blank Cover' NJKVS 001 VARIANT PHOTO.jpg|'Photo Cover' NJKVS 001 VARIANT-INTERLOCKING PORTELA.jpg|'1:20 Retailer Incentive Interlocking Cover' by Francis Portela & Andrew Dalhouse NJKVS 001 VARIANT LAYTON.jpg|'1:50 Retailer Incentive Cover' by Bob Layton & David Baron Textless Cover Art NJKVS 001 COVER-A SUAYAN-ALT.jpg NJKVS 001 COVER-B CAFU-TL.jpg NJKVS 001 VARIANT PHOTO-ALT.jpg NJKVS 001 VARIANT-INTERLOCKING PORTELA-TL.jpg NJKVS 001 VARIANT LAYTON-TL.jpg Interlocking Cover NJKVS 001-004 INTERLOCKING PORTELA-TL.jpg|'1:20 Retailer Incentive Covers' by Francis Portela Preview NJKVS 001 001.jpg NJKVS 001 002.jpg NJKVS 001 003.jpg NJKVS 001 004.jpg NJKVS 001 005.jpg NJKVS 001 006.jpg Panels Ninjak Vs. The Valiant Universe Vol 1 1 002 Colin King.jpg|'Colin King' Ninjak Vs. The Valiant Universe Vol 1 1 004 Ninjak.jpg|'Colin King' as Ninjak Ninjak Vs. The Valiant Universe Vol 1 1 006 Colonel Capshaw.jpg|'Colonel Capshaw' Ninjak Vs. The Valiant Universe Vol 1 1 005 Livewire.jpg|'Livewire' Ninjak Vs. The Valiant Universe Vol 1 1 003 Neville Alcott.jpg|'Neville Alcott' Ninjak Vs. The Valiant Universe Vol 1 1 001 Susan and Jillian Neville.jpg|'Susan & Jillian Alcott' Related * ''Ninjak Vs. The Valiant Universe'' (web-series) References External links